


Ginga King 2 Lemons

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77





	Ginga King 2 Lemons

Ginga King 2: Lucy’s revenge lemons

Chapter 5-Kajitora/Lucy, Lucy/other male/Kajitora, other threesomes.

“So your name means out of control, eh?” she said, her voice so low. Her body felt an urge she hadn’t had in while.   
“My name is Lucy and I am the queen here.” she walked around him slowly, checking out his body. “You have such big muscles…and that red fur of yours…” she said, flicking her tail in his face.  
He gulped, “The queen? But aren’t…?” he began, but Lucy cut him off by putting her paw on his muzzle. She leaned in,   
“Every queen needs a mate, mine has died…and it’s been so lonely with no one around.” she said. Kajitora grew interested as Lucy began walking back and he followed her.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Lucy led Kajitora to a secret place that only she knew about. He looked around nervously,  
“Is this safe to…you know…do it?” he asked, breathing heavily. He was nervous about getting caught by anyone. Lucy turned around and smirked,   
“You don’t need to worry…no one will come here and if they do, I’ll get them to leave.” she said breathing on his neck, making him blush.  
He moaned as she licked down his body to his hips. He moaned loudly when she licked his prick. “Oh fuck yes!” he moaned, bucking his hip slightly. Lucy chuckled as she felt him shiver. She pulled away to lie on her back. Kajitora stared at her before realizing what she wanted him to do.  
He got down and licked her hips, making her moan in satisfaction. “Yes….” she sighed. She flipped over so her hips were in his face.  
Kajitora grinned,   
“Of course…” he said positioning his hard prick at her wet heat and began pushing inside her. She moaned loudly, she hadn’t felt this way in a long time.  
He stopped when was all the way in. He moved so his stomach was touching her back completely.   
“I’m in…just tell me when…” he breathed.  
Lucy moved her hips slightly and Kajitora began his thrusting. He sighed, he never had sex before and he wondered if he could please her. But Lucy’s moans quickly told him that was doing it right. He repositioned himself a bit,  
“Ah there, yes!” moaned Lucy, digging her claws into the ground. Kajitora smirked, “Hit something good, did I?” he teased, slamming his hips harder and deeper into Lucy, making her scream. “Yes!” she yelled panting. Kajitora gasped as he felt himself twitch inside of her.  
“So close…” he moaned. It wasn’t long before the pair came together and fell to the ground.  
Kajitora looked at Lucy, who smirked at him, “Not bad for a young stud…I might make you one of my bodyguards…” she stared at him. “…Kajitora…” she said. He grinned, “I’d like the sound of that, I’m tired of being a rogue male.” he said sighing.  
He saw Lucy move closer to him, “It’s been a while since I had my last child…” she droned on, Kajitora listened intently. She told him how one of her other mates had died of illness. “He was a good male…so kind and gentle…” she lied, referring to John Sr.  
She kept the act up, looking back at Kajitora.   
“I hope we can gain a daughter from this, I need all the power I can get, my pack is too small to take on the Ohu army.” she said, moving her paw on his limp dick, making him moan again. She grinned,  
“Ready for another round? How about we take this somewhere…a little more public…?” she said, walking seductively away from him. Kajitora followed her eagerly, eager to mate some more.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Lucy led Kajitora to one of her private dens. He looked around, seeing all of the huge rocks she had collected. “This is one of my favorite dens, but I have plenty more around here.” she said. Kajitora smiled,  
“So what’s the…” he stopped when a handsome male walked inside. He was a big husky and he had huge muscles. The husky looked at Kajitora and sniffed him and Lucy.  
“You had sex with this male?” he said, unsurprised by this. Lucy often went off on her own and came home with the scent of sex on her body. After all, many of the males and females in the pack were her children. Sniper wasn’t her first mate, after all.   
Even John Sr. wasn’t the male she fucked…

A young 11-month old Lucy smirked as she looked at the handsome Great Dane she saw standing over near her parents. Her father often tried to show males to his young daughter in the attempt to find her a mate. She walked over,   
“H-Hi.” she stuttered. Her father looked at her, “Why hello Lucy, have you come to see this young male?” he asked, pointing to the Great Dane.  
Lucy nodded, “Yeah…I guess…” she said looking away. She looked away from her father. Her mother smiled,  
“Why don’t you talk with him and see if our packs can work out an arrangement?” she said. Her parents wanted her to mate before she turned a year old before they were to be killed. Lucy shrugged and she and the Great Dane went far away from them. Lucy led the huge male to her favorite secret place. The male looked around him,  
“This place is rather…strange. Why did you lead me here?” he asked curiously. He frowned in confusion when Lucy laughed,   
“I wanted to talk to you so that we’re far away from those idiots.” she walked closer to him.   
“I hope this works, otherwise all of that stuff I learned from that escort will go to waste.” she thought.  
Lucy circled her paw on his chest, “Have you ever…you know…touched a female in that way?” she asked seductively. The male frowned and shook his head no.  
She looked at him, “What’s your name, sir?” she asked. “I’d like to know…” He said,   
“…Hougen….” he said as she leaned closer to his face. He blushed, “What are you…” he stopped when she moved her hips. He smirked, although things hadn’t gone as planned. He grinned,  
“Wait one moment, let me get my brother Genba and my friend Kamakiri here…” he said running off.   
He came back with a slightly shorter Great Dane and an Irish wolfhound. Lucy shook her hips as she made her moves.  
The two other males were impressed and turned on by her seductive dancing. The three began to pant as their dicks became unsheathed. Hougen moved toward her and ordered,   
“Turn around…” he said at her. She grinned as did as told, putting her paws on the rocks. Hougen moved closer, looking at his brother and friend silently. He positioned his manhood at her crotch and thrust inside, breaking something.   
She screamed in pain and pleasure. She gasped and looked back at his face, which was strained.  
He threw his head back, “Oh fuck, you…so tight! Ah!” he moaned, moving his hips in circles. Genba moved to Lucy’s face, showing her his own dick.   
“Suck it…Lucy.” he ordered, shoving it in her mouth. She moaned in pleasure, taking in the scent. Kamakiri moved on top of her back, poking her back with his own pride.   
The three males soon began to thrust, each moaning in pleasure. Lucy could hardly believe what she was feeling. She moaned, making Genba moan loudly. Kamakiri thrust into Genba’s mouth.  
“Suck this then!” he yelled in ecstasy. He soon pulled out of his mouth and pushed into Genba’s ass.   
“Unnnnh…Fuck.” he moaned. Lucy gasped as Genba pulled out of her mouth and the two began doing their own thing.   
Hougen moved his body closer to Lucy’s and wrapped his paws on her hips, beginning a fast pace.   
“Unnh…Unnh…ahhh…shit…so good…” he moaned, smacking her shoulder. She moved closer to the ground, her front half touching the ground. “Oh god…” she breathed as Hougen pounded her hard. She felt his dick bulge and soon he came hard inside her womb…  
He fell to the ground gasping.   
“Oh shit…” Lucy breathed in heaven, but she barely had time to take a break before Genba rammed into her.   
“You horny bitch, I’m gonna punish you for being so dirty!” he yelled. She yelled as the night went on as the males each took turns fucking her. The next day, she told her parents that she had a surprise for them. The poor couple had no time to defend themselves from Hougen’s attack and soon died.   
Months later, she gave birth to her and their children, each having traits from their fathers. She kept them around until they came of age and left except for the eldest female Ryuin, the daughter of Hougen.

Kajitora smirked as Lucy moved to his dick and began sucking him off. He did not expect however the husky male moving behind him. “I needed some release.” he groaned, pushing inside him fast and hard. He winced, adjusting to his size.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘  
Lucy smiled as the pack shaman told her that she would be expecting in three months. She looked at the husky male and Kajitora. “Both of you will be fathers in three months. I hope we get a son.”  
Kajitora smiled,   
“You are my queen, anything for you…” he said huskily. Lucy inwardly grinned, all was going to plan since Sniper’s death and nothing could stop her from producing an army.


End file.
